A distribution device for coloring products is known, having a collector for dispensing nozzles which comprises a containing body provided with a plurality of through holes, in each of which a dispensing nozzle is suitable to be inserted, which in correspondence to one of its delivery ends a pair of flexible positioning tongues of the snap-in type is provided.
In this known collector, when the corresponding dispensing nozzle is inserted in the collector, the two flexible positioning tongues cooperate directly with the external surface of the collector that faces downward, that is, toward the delivery side, which is normally flat and smooth.
This known collector however has the disadvantage that it does not guarantee a precise positioning of the dispensing nozzles, because the corresponding flexible tongues are not guided laterally and can bend to a greater or lesser extent, depending on the axial thrust which is applied on the dispensing nozzle.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,363 A describes a water delivery head for a shower, which comprises a first holed plate and a second plate in which a plurality of channels for the delivery of jets of water is made.
EP 283.137 A describes a collector for nozzles comprising a plate with a plurality of holes in each of which a corresponding nozzle is inserted.
U.S. 2005/092386 A1, WO 2011/163227 A1, U.S. 2009/230149 A1 and U.S. 2012/111887 A1 also concern in general holed plates to house and support corresponding distribution elements of fluid products.
Purpose of the present invention is to manufacture a distribution device for coloring products comprising a collector for dispensing nozzles which allows the latter to be positioned with precision, in a simple, reliable and inexpensive way.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.